chaosdreams2fandomcom-20200213-history
Eurytius
Eurytius This powerfully-muscled horse has a deep red coat and a short but lustrous black mane. A shining set of mithral barding, decorated with Hadean motifs is fitted to him. As he looks around, a keen intelligence can be noted in his shining golden eyes as he surveys his surroundings. *Male Unique Half-Celestial Heavy Horse *NG Large Daemon (Augmented [Animal], Vassal [Hadeus]) *'Init' +6; Senses Darkvision 60 ft., low-light vision, scent Defense *'AC' 25; Touch 13; Flat-footed 22; (+10 armor, +3 Dex, -1 size, +3 natural) *'HP' 138 (12 HD; 12d854 + 84 Con) *'Fort' +15; Ref +14; Will '+9; (+4 racial vs poison) *'DR '''10/magic; '''Resist Acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10; Immune Disease; SR 16 Offense *'Speed' 35 ft., fly 70 ft. (good) *'Melee' bite +15 (1d6+7, 20/x2) plus 2 hooves +16 (1d8+8 plus 2d6 vs Evil creatures, 20/x2) *'Space '''10 ft.; '''Reach' 5 ft. *'Special Attacks' Smite Evil, Trample (1d8+10) *'Spell-Like Abilities' **'3/day'-protection from evil **'1/day'-aid, bless, cure serious wounds, detect evil, dispel evil, holy smite, holy word, neutralize poison, remove disease Statistics *'Str' 24 (+7); Dex 22 (+6); Con 24 (+7); Int 6 (-2); Wis 19 (+4); Cha 16 (+3) *'BAB' +9/+4; CMB +17; CMD 31 (+4 vs trip) *'Feats' Bodyguard, Combat Reflexes, Improved Natural Attack (Bite) and (Hoof), Iron Will, Protector's Strike, RunB *'Skills' 72 ranks; ACP -2 **'Acrobatics' +15 (8 ranks + 6 Dex + 3 class - 2 ACP) **'Fly' +17 (8 ranks + 6 Dex + 3 class - 2 size + 4 maneuverability - 2 ACP) **'Knowledge (Martial)' +5 (7 ranks - 2 Int) **'Knowledge (Planes)' +5 (7 ranks - 2 Int) **'Knowledge (Religion)' +5 (7 ranks - 2 Int) **'Perception' +15 (8 ranks + 4 Wis + 3 class) **'Sense Motive' +9 (5 ranks + 4 Wis) **'Spellcraft '+4 (6 ranks - 2 Int) **'Swim' +16 (8 ranks + 7 Str + 3 class - 2 ACP) **'Trave' +12 (8 ranks + 4 Wis) *'Languages' Arcadian, Hadean, Old Hadean (cannot speak) *'Light Load' 699 lbs.; Medium Load 700-1,398 lbs.; Heavy Load 1,399-2,100 lbs. *'Faith 'Hadeanism; Deities 'HadeusP Gear *'Encumbrance 84 lbs. (light load) *'Worn' (84 lbs.) +1 Champion mithral full plate barding, +1 Holy adamantine Horseshoes of Crushing Blows, military saddle Special Abilities Once per day, Eurytius may smite an Evil-aligned creature. As a swift action, Eurtyius chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is Evil, he adds his Charisma bonus to attack rolls and gains a +12 bouns to weapon damage against that foe. This effect persists until the target is dead or Eurytius rests. Additional Information Created by Hadeus to serve as a mount for his favored champions, Eurytius has a love for battle and war that rivals that of the Forteans who he sometimes accompanies. Summoning Eurytius Eurytius can be summoned by use of a planar ally spell. He almost always appears before pious Hadeans who call him (unless he is unable to), but will often appear for Good-aligned non-Hadeans, as long as they are not known to work against the Allfather. Eurytius enjoys gifts of nuts and fruits, especially those that have been empowered by magic, such a goodberries. Category:Unique Creatures Category:Daemon Creatures Category:CR 10 Creatures Category:Augmented Creatures Category:Vassal Creatures